


i have squandered my resistance for a pocketful of mumbles

by CuboneGirl13



Series: orison [2]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, Freeverse, POV First Person, Past Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hey god,<br/>it's me again.<br/>i see you've made no progress<br/>on my request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i have squandered my resistance for a pocketful of mumbles

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't leave this idea alone, obviously.
> 
> Rated for language.
> 
> Title from "The Boxer" by Simon & Garfunkel.
> 
> Disclaimer: i own nothing.

hey god,  
it's me again.  
i see you've made no progress  
on my request.  
but  
it still stands  
.  
i've made friends  
and  
i've saved the world  
.  
i found a guy  
and  
then i lost him.  
or  
he lost me  
.  
the bastard could never measure up to her.  
it's probably not healthy,  
comparing your datemates to your ex-girlfriend,  
right, god?  
not like i give a flying fuck what you think,  
but  
i thought it was worth asking.  
you know, i still miss her.  
but  
i think i'm starting to move on  
and  
it's scary.  
i mean,  
i've been living without her for a while,  
but  
i'm finally moving on.  
(that doesn't mean you can't hold up your side of the bargain)  
so.  
yeah.  
get a move on,  
before i get to used to being without her.  
bye.


End file.
